


just a shadow weaver x castaspella shipfic

by Mirroredrobin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, FtLoSW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirroredrobin/pseuds/Mirroredrobin
Summary: this is a copy of a fic I wrote on Wattpad just thought I should also pst here for good measureset during season 5 episode 8 with mild spoilers for now but nothing too drastic
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	1. it's a love/hate thing

It didn't take them long to start noticing small things about each other, not that they would ever admit it. Castaspella would never admit how her name always sounded sweet on Shadow weaver's tongue and Shadow weaver would never admit that the previously thought of black lipstick that adorned Castaspella's face was, in fact, a deep red that complimented her brown eyes perfectly and made her so ever more enticing. As the rebellion's members slowly depleted with horde prime's invasion they seemed to be spending more time in each other's company, and, whether they realized it or not they had grown quite fond of each other, of course, they had known what those lingering gazes and soft touches meant but neither acknowledged the blissful feeling they experienced when alone together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Until then Casta had ignored the feelings of longing when gazing upon the statue of shadow weaver's previous alias 'light spinner' and had forced them so deep that they now only existed in the smallest crevices of her sub-conscious, however, they still lingered and that fact had become increasingly obvious to Castaspella once she first came face to face with shadow weaver at the destroyed rebel camp. Flustered didn't even begin to describe the state she found herself in meeting shadow weaver's sharp eyes through that horrible mask for the first time in years, heat spread from her chest and up her neck towards her face where it was quite obviously displayed on her cheeks, she swore she could see the knowing smirk on her old mentors face despite it being obscured from view. it would be just like shadow weaver to find amusement in this situation, in her humiliation.

it took an awkward *cough* from Perfuma to bring Castaspella back to the reality of the situation, Micah had been kidnapped as well as over half of the rebellion this was no time to get caught up in personal grudges as old as the children themselves.  
"would you care to explain to me how the rebellion has lost some of its finest members," she hesitated before continuing, "and yet we're still stuck with you?" it was more of a statement than a question, a question that Shadow weaver didn't answer regardless of Casta's original intent. this only angered her even more as she felt her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red that she hoped the children wouldn't notice. "we're wasting time here, we need to seek out the horde and get my brother back," this time she stared directly into shadow weaver's eyes as she finished her sentence "I lost him once," she narrowed her eyes "and I'm not going to lose him again.". the weight of her statement was lost to the children, of course, they weren't told of shadow weaver's manipulation, Casta thought. Shadow Weaver, on the other hand, had narrowed her eyes so they presented as nothing more than green slits under the anonymity of her mask.

the silence was once again broken by Perfuma, despite her weak stature, Castaspella was sure she had immense power.  
"We need to get out of here, we need to make sure the rest of the rebellion is safe first." she beckoned the rest of the group to follow her as she walked away from their previous camp, leaving Castaspella and shadow weaver alone for the first time since their school days, before everything changed.


	2. is it really hate flirting if you love her??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while weavaspella is one of my favorite ships I do have to acknowledge the age gap in the main show, obviously SW manipulated Micah when he was just a child and Castaspella is most likely 5 or so years younger than him so the age gap between her and Casta is probably 15-20 years in canon. since this is fanfiction and I can do what I want, Casta is Micah's older sister and is just a year or two younger than shadow weaver both of them being early 30's.
> 
> just in case anyone wanted to know k bye, back to the story

Castaspella scowled at her tormentor, despite all of the hatred she harbored for Shadow weaver the heat emanating from her cheeks nullified any threat she posed to her and her lack of eye contact wasn't helping her dignity either, her eyes kept shifting from the frayed hem of shadow weaver's cloak to her own albeit hers was much neater although a few loose threads caught her eye. she must fix them later, Castaspella mumbled to herself. the deafening silence was getting to her, shes always disliked silence; it made her uneasy and for a good reason' on Mystacore silence always meant trouble. it meant something was wrong, so wrong that not even a muffled whisper was appropriate.

she only looked up when she heard a light chuckle arising from the figure before her and once again she was reminded of how much she loathed Shadow weaver, "dear Castaspella what are you staring at? I doubt the answer to our problems is under the hem of your robe, unless you wish for me to take a look ~" Heat flushed Castaspella's face and her ears went a light shade of pink, the proposition was not only absurd but improper and it had just the desired effect. Shadow weaver took a step closer, her hands curled around Castaspella's slight waist and pulled her in close, all that could be heard was Casta's sharp intake of breath. Heart pounding against her chest, Castaspella was sure Shadow weaver could feel it too, they were pressed so close together. Shadow weaver's hand reached up to caress her cheek just as she had done back when she was still Light spinner. "If you wish to help Micah, come with me."

Her sultry tones echoed around the abandoned campsite for a few moments until Castaspella regained control over the intense fluttering in her lower stomach and pulled back, away from their embrace. "you can't seriously think I would ever go anywhere with you." she wished to add "after that " instead choosing to ignore the occurrence entirely. 

"you don't have a plan, I do"

Castaspella hesitated before replying she knew of Shadow weaver's games, having experienced them firsthand although many years before, who knows how they may have evolved in complexity since then. "fine," she extended her arm, "but if you try anything, I won't hesitate to strike you down." Shadow weaver gripped her hand and shook it, maintaining the devilish look in her eyes. this time Castaspella couldn't quell the swell of feelings in her lower abdomen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't look at me like that," this trip through Etheria's woods had become increasingly infuriating, the once neat hem of Castaspella's robe was now tattered and stained, pieces of it she suspected were somewhere behind them still clung onto the various thorns and branches she had collided with. "you could slow down you know". an amused smirk graced Shadow weaver's lips as she replied "There's no time you need to keep up." Technically they still had a few hours but Castaspella didn't need to know that, after all, the look of frustration on her face was quite entertaining indeed.

"The only reason I'm following you is because if anyone would know about mind control, it's you."

"mind control," Shadow weaver cocked her head and smirked a strand of her hair falling across her face "that's what you blame it on? , because if I recall you did what you did by your own accord, that is what you chose to do with your own free will," she held up her gloved hands defensively and shrugged "you didn't need coercion." 

if she was flustered before that was nothing in comparison to that moment, anger and arousal spread from her most sensitive areas to the tips of her ears as Castaspella was shoved against a nearby tree, the purplish bark marking her pale back Shadow weaver's dark lips pressed against her own, the mask discarded and thrown out of reach. Shadow weaver gently nibbled on Casta's lower lip pleading for entrance which she so happily granted, Shadow weaver noted that she still tasted as she had all those years ago. Fresh pomegranate and clementine, the sorceress thought to herself. Castaspella clung to Shadow weaver's back as her own body was being re-explored by the dark witch, it was still perfect in every way, the years of aging having near to no effect on the curves she loved so much. They only stopped when the need for oxygen overwhelmed them and Shadow weaver pulled back, a triumphant smile plastered across her scarred face, a single strand of saliva connecting them as they panted heavily gasping for the sweet taste of the forest air.

the look on Castaspella's face was worth losing her anonymity, Shadow weaver thought, fighting the urge to cling to her ribs in laughter as the realization of what they had done dawned on Casta's face, her mouth hanging slightly open, her crown askew and her lipstick so heavily smudged that there was no possibility of it not having been transferred onto Shadow weaver's own knarled lips.

"You..! How dare you!?" she hissed "why I aught to- "

"You aught to what dear Casta? want to accuse me of mind control again?" Shadow weaver chuckled to herself the velvety tone of her voice sending shivers up Castaspella's body, she would never admit to anyone, not even herself, that she had been craving Shadow weaver's touch since the day they parted ways, the soft caress of her clawed hands always present in her mind whether she liked it or not.


	3. well, what did you expect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' smooches are appreciated by all

light spinner was Mystacor's greatest sorceress, Castaspella begrudgingly accepted that, but the one thing most people glossed over was her stunning beauty unceremoniously obscured by the veil she wore that hid the lower half of her face. of course, Castaspella would never ask light spinner to remove her veil, it was something from her homeland and there was only a single incident Casta could think of where she had seen light spinner without her veil.

It had been a complete accident. and yet she couldn't get the image out of her mind, the image of a woman much younger than her years, a woman whose pristine skin shone with silver beads of sweat while performing her most difficult enchantments and whose hair seemed almost alive beneath her touch, peacefully curling around her fingers not yet the writhing mass that adorned her head in her later years.

They had studied alongside each other years before the first of what Castaspella had chosen to refer to as 'isolated events' of which had 'no connection to light spinner outside of the context of the occurrence'. she had convinced herself that there was nothing between them, she just needed to blow off some steam, Castaspella envied Light spinner for how easily sorcery came to her, how Casta had to practice for days before perfecting certain incantations while her competition could rival the warlocks of old in a half hour. she had figured that the fluttering in her stomach and the blossoming in her chest was just the jealousy she held for Light spinner. nothing more.

After all, it couldn't be anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their first kiss was shared after a day frustration, a soft peck on the lips that was followed by a night of sweet nothings being whispered across the gap between the two four-poster beds they slept in, a gap that was eventually closed when Castaspella mustered up the courage to join Light spinner in her bed. the mauve sheets she argued, despite being near identical to her own, of her companion's bed were much more comfortable than her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> sorry for not updating, this is my first multi-chapter fic and i've had this draft since maybe the last time i updated. i'm just not very confident in my writing, not very happy with this chapter.


End file.
